Hooking Up Later
by Kaybee
Summary: So, we'll hookup later, maybe." "We'll hookup later, definitely." This is later.


I wrote this in like five minutes, so it most likely sucks. Eh, give it a try. There's probably going to be a ton of these "L/L's third kiss" fics, anyway.

**Hooking Up Later**

Lorelai had her feet propped up on the coffee table and the remote in her hand. She channel surfed and just as she reached for her bowl of popcorn, the doorbell rang. She kicked off her blanket and dragged herself to the door.

She was surprised and more than thrilled to see Luke standing on the other side.

"Well, hello, there," she said, grinning.

"Hi," he replied. Then grinned. And now they were both grinning, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. So Lorelai moved aside and let Luke in, then closed the door behind him. She was still grinning. And when he turned to face her, she saw that he was, too.

He snapped out of it when he saw that Rory's bedroom door was open and the light was off. "Where's Rory?" he asked.

"At Lane's." She cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha doing here?" And then she did the hairflip/I'm too sexy for my own good look, which she really only reserved for Luke.

Luke dug his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and rocked back and forth on his heels, not looking at her. "I came to see you."

It was then that she noticed the light blush forming on his cheeks and she couldn't help but laugh. "That's sweet."

"Well, we haven't seen each other, since, well, the parade."

"That's true, we haven't."

Luke's gaze traveled to her neck, and he smiled when he saw the necklace. "I'm glad you like it."

Lorelai followed his gaze and beamed. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Awkward silence. Lorelai used this time to finger her necklace and Luke stared at his shoes.

"I'm, um, gonna get a, um, drink...in the kitchen." As quickly as she could, Lorelai made her way to the kitchen and filled up a glass under the faucet. _Must be calm, must be calm, must be calm, _she repeated to herself. But this thought was rudely (ok, not rudely, more like wonderfully) interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She nearly dropped the glass.

And when she turned around to face him, she could do nothing but close her eyes as he kissed her.

In fact, he kissed her so hard that she had to hold onto the counter for support. His tongue was in her mouth seconds into the kiss, and she eagerly returned the passion. She sucked in a breath as she felt his hand under her shirt, on her soft skin. He barely touched her but she felt as if he was singeing her.

Up and down his back she trailed her hands, then brought them around to his front, where she raked them down his chest. He groaned; she moaned, he kissed her harder.

When he separated his lips from hers and moved them to her jawline, she giggled so much that he stopped and gave her a look.

Their lips connected again; they kissed hungrily and made their way to the couch, where Lorelai lay down and brought Luke on top of her.

She laughed when he nearly fell off the couch but was soon occupied again, her lips against his. The man had the fullest lips and his hands were truly a work of art. He sure as hell knew what he was doing. Oh, god, did he know what he was doing. Every single time he kissed her she felt tingles course through her body. She arched against him and they both moaned at the close contact.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night," he said as they kissed. It wasn't a question, it was a command. He said it forcefully and followed it up with a rough kiss.

"Ok," was all Lorelai could say in response. Mostly, though, this was due to the fact that she could hardly form sentences because her groin was currently rubbing against his as he moved against her.

Then, after a few more minutes of some major making out, Luke pulled apart. "I have to go."

"No, you don't." She looked him straight in the eye and shook her head. "You don't have to go."

"Yes," he said, kissing her again, "I do. I told Caesar that I'd be back in half an hour."

She pouted then. "You suck."

"I know you don't really think that."

Then she pulled him down to her for another kiss, slow and sweet. When they broke the kiss, they stayed close, their foreheads touching.

"I don't," she agreed. "I think you are absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty amazing yourself." He paused. "We're really corny."

"Says the guy who got me a matching necklace."

"You said you-"

"I was just teasing." She kissed his nose. "I'm so happy you're back," she said sincerely. "I missed you."

He sighed. "I missed you, too."

"Promise you won't leave for seven weeks ever again?"

"Promise."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"Breakfast?"

"Of course. Bye."

He kissed her, she kissed him, and then they were grinning again. Luke got up from the couch and Lorelai watched him leave. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing her eyes and smiling.


End file.
